


Rukawa Kaede's Spirit

by KumikoIshida



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumikoIshida/pseuds/KumikoIshida
Summary: After the match against Sannoh, Rukawa seemed to have learnt how to play alongside with the others. But lately he's back to his old lonesome attitude.Maybe, Sakuragi can understand what's wrong with him.





	Rukawa Kaede's Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsklemzak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsklemzak/gifts).



Ryota Miyagi stared worryingly at Rukawa.  
Since a couple of weeks before, their ace didn't seem to play at his best: of course, his shots were perfect, his moves precise, but he missed in elegance and fluency, and just that very day he had risked to lose the ball possession at least ten times, throwing himself in individual actions that had no reason to exist.  
It was months since he didn't act like that. After the match against Sannoh, he had seemed to understand that the ball was not his private property and that the rest of the team wasn't a bunch of slaves that were only good to pass it to him under the basket, but lately he seemed to have regressed.  
Miyagi had tried to talk to him, but he'd might as well try to talk to a brick wall. He had then called Akagi, the ex-captain, but he had had the same results. Same for Kogure. Mitsui had earned a punch on his nose, and even Sendoh, who had acted on his own after a match he had witnessed, had been ignored; when Miyagi had talked to him to see if he had achieved something, Sendoh said to him: -He ignored me so much that for a couple of minutes I felt like I didn't exist.

-Hanamichi, come here, please!- Miyagi called, -You others, keep on training!  
-Hey, Pigmy, I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong!- Sakuragi protested, running closer to the bench in front of which the captain was standing with his arms crossed.  
-I know, it's not about you. But I need your help.  
-For what?- Sakuragi asked, astonished.  
-Rukawa. I don't know if you noticed that...  
-That lately he's been sleeping on his feet? That he's distracted? That he started to isolate himself again? Obviously.- Miyagi cross-eyed him.  
-Well, I didn't expect you to be so vigilant towards him...- he commented, surprised. Sakuragi sighed deeply, he looked around to check that nobody was listening to them, then said: -Listen. I know he is the champion. At the beginning of the winter championship we were like war machines, then he started to act like a picky princess again and we went back to the old times, when we had to fight tooth and nail to gain a victory. In the last two matches we won by pure luck.- Miyagi stood still, impressed that Sakuragi had admitted Rukawa's superiority and that he went so far as calling his own actions like pure luck. First of all, he cared to clear up the matter: -We didn't won by pure luck. We won thanks to your presence under the basket. If you had been uneven like you were in spring, we would already be out of the championship, probably with our asses smashed by Gori, too.- Sakuragi accepted the compliment with a shimmer in his eyes. Since he had come back from the rehab, proclaiming himself as the Genius of that too, he had changed a lot: he had matured, his play had gotten more incisive, and even if he often indulged in his bullshit and doing the clown, he didn't waste any precious time anymore, sparing his jokes for the breaks and the locker room.  
-You have to talk to him.- Miyagi said, raising up his head a little to look into his friend's eyes.  
-Me? You cork, what the fuck do you smoke?  
-You. Come on, for fuck's sake, you're the only one that makes him have a reaction! The only times I've seen him spirited it was last Thursday, when you kicked each other's ass.- Sakuragi thought about it for a while, then he gave up and said: -Alright, I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything.  
-I know. Thank you.- Miyagi dismissed him with a head nod and Sakuragi went back to the court; at Kakuta's curious questions, he answered that the captain had finally understood the Genius' talent and they were devising a secret tactic to defeat the opponents.  
-You did the right thing, asking it to him.- said Ayako's soft voice; Miyagi turned towards her and he found himself drowning in her wonderful eyes.  
-A-a-a-aya-chan!- he blabbered. He was slowly getting used to have a stronger relationship with her, but when he found her in front of him so suddenly he still had some tachycardia problems. The gorgeous manager wisely ignored the captain's syncope and went on: -You did the right thing, because Rukawa's problem is just Sakuragi.  
-EH?!- Miyagi yelled. Ayako made a small nod towards Rukawa, and Miyagi looked at him: his eyebrows were wrinkled in a small hint of a sad and tormented expression and he was staring at Sakuragi, who was stretching his back before beginning to run again. He hadn't even replied with the usual “Do'aho” to the mate's proclaim. Miyagi mentally amplified Rukawa's expression, and it transformed into the adoring and drooling face of one of his fans. Like Haruko, and here she was, almost collapsed on the bench after Rukawa had fixed his private parts with a brief, nonchalant touch before starting to run. Miyagi turned his head to look at Ayako, with rigid movements as he had his cervical blocked, and he found her staring at him with suspicion.  
-What now?- the girl asked aggressively, -Does it disgust you?  
-No, I don't think so... I mean, I don't mind so much about homos, unless they're aiming at my ass. It's just... Rukawa, feeling something?  
-Just because he doesn't show it, it doesn't mean he doesn't have any feeling at all.- Ayako said back. Miyagi stood still for a while under her fierce and strict stare, then he sighed and said: -Ayako, I just don't know what we'd do without you.- the girl sweetened her smile, then she went back to shake her paper fan towards the players, while the captain got back to the court.

Two hours later, Miyagi looked at Sakuragi in a knowing way. Rukawa was still in the shower, and the two of them had purposely procrastinated, pretending they were having a lot of fun changing their shoelaces, so that the locker room had emptied, leaving the three alone with the background noise of Yasuda's waterproof radio, that was by now common heritage of the team; from it, Bon Jovi was sweetly singing: “Tonight there ain't no miracles washing up on this beach, the angels left here long ago but I still believe... that maybe, someday, I will hold your hand, and maybe someway, we'll trace our footsteps in the sand, and just walk away...”. Miyagi got up and said in a low voice: -I'm counting on you, Hanamichi.- the other boy was about to reply, when the radio shut up, the hissing of the water stopped with a tiny creak of the faucet, and a minor swish indicated that Rukawa was fumbling with a towel. Sakuragi nodded, and Miyagi left the locker room with his bag on his shoulder.

Sakuragi pretended to be still focused on his shoelaces, but with the corner of an eye he saw Rukawa emerging from behind the lockers and jumping.  
-Ohi, Rukawa.- he greeted him, then he had the time to count up to twenty-eight before the other answered: -Nh.- a bit intimidated by the idea of getting closer to him while he was still basically naked, he put the shoe on the floor and made a few steps towards him.

Rukawa stiffened. He had heard him raising from the bench, and his shadow, projected by the neon lamps, was getting closer.  
No, go away, please, go away.  
-Rukawa...  
You just never listen to me, uh? But this time you're right, I didn't talk... I just thought.  
-Rukawa, what's the matter?  
The matter is that when you're this close you take my breath away, here's what's the matter.  
-Rukawa, seriously. You're making us worry. You're making me worry.  
You, worried about me? Oh, please. I'm nothing and no-one to you, maybe just someone to hate, to despise... and if you knew... oh, Hanamichi, if you knew... You'd just hate me some more.  
-Please, Rukawa, answer to me.- Sakuragi's hand leaned on Rukawa's fresh and wet neck.  
-Kaede.- Rukawa said, regretting it shortly after.  
You perfect idiot, asking him to call you by your given name is a really good tactic to avoid him discover your feelings for him. Why don't you kiss him, since we're on the point? Why don't you get on your knees and swear eternal lo...  
-Kaede.- Sakuragi corrected himself. His hand moved, almost in-discernibly, on Rukawa's neck, in a tiny caress that didn't pass unnoticed.  
-What do you want from me?- Rukawa asked, frozen, staring at his jersey, diligently folded on a shelf of his locker, more aggressively then he meant to.  
-I just want to know what's the matter. You're distracted, you can't do teamwork anymore...  
I can't. I can't, Hanamichi, fuck I can't. Because every time I give you the ball, you smile at me and I want to jump on you.  
Rukawa bowed, he took his underwear and he put them on, then he let the towel fall on the floor. Sakuragi's hand hadn't moved. It went along with his movements, leaving little burning paths on his skin, but it didn't leave him. Rukawa took his trousers, too, he unfolded them and he put them on, wasting a lot of times buttoning them up.  
-Let go of me, I have to put on my shirt.- he said. The caress became a firm grip that closed on his trapezium and forced him to turn around. Rukawa repressed a shiver, when Sakuragi's hazel eyes caught his.  
-Ru... Kaede, please. Tell me what's your problem.- now, the concern in his voice was blatant, and Rukawa raised an eyebrow, recognizing that Sakuragi was really anxious about him. His heart beat crazily in his chest.  
The problem is that I love you. But I just can't tell you.  
Sakuragi's eyes escaped his for a second, then they came back, enlightened by a fierce shine: -Listen. I know that I probably have a strange way to show it, but i do care about you. I'd like to help you, if I can. Not now, if you don't want to, I understand that you might need time, bit... I'm here, that's it. I'm here. For you. Keep that in min...- Rukawa started to blame himself, while his arms raised themselves and hugged his neck.  
Idiot. Don't cry. Dumbass. Don't be a pussy. Moron. Don't cry. Asshole. Don't be a pussy. Douchebag. Don't cr...  
Sakuragi's arms crossed over his naked back, and held him against that sculptural body that Rukawa had only imagined, basing on the rapid, violent contact that their common brawls had caused. He felt the fly of Sakuragi's hoodie against his own sternum, and he couldn't help posing his head in the notch of his shoulder. Sakuragi's right arm tightened around Rukawa's thin waist, while the other raised to dip through his hair to prevent him from going away, deepening the contact between his face and his own neck. Rukawa's lips brushed his collar bone, left uncovered by the hoodie, that was only half closed, and suddenly his heartbeat reached a dangerous speed.  
You're hugging me. Why? Do you pity me?  
A tear fell, uncontrolled, over Rukawa's cheek, and he realized too late, so he couldn't avoid it to land on Sakuragi's skin. The redhead jumped.  
Now he's gonna scorn me for my whole life. I earned a one-way ticket to hell. Laughter of scorn in three, two, one...  
-“It's ok...”- Sakuragi started to tenderly sing, -“To be a little broken... everybody's broken, in this life...”- Rukawa recognized a song by his adored Bon Jovi and started to tremble against Sakuragi's firm body. He went on: -“It's ok, to be a little broken... everybody's broken, you're alright...”- suddenly, Rukawa realized the situation, and he abruptly dismissed from the hug.  
Go away. Run. Escape. If you stay, you're gonna make a mess.  
Rukawa slammed with his back against the lockers, causing a metallic clang that rebounded in the empty room. Sakuragi was staring at him, his arms still protruded, with an astonished and grieving stare. Rukawa tried to convince himself that he was hurt because his attempt at consoling him didn't go as planned.  
Stop it, stop looking at me that way, shit. Why do you want to get my hopes up? Why do you want me to believe that you care about me? Isn't it enough that I'm at your feet?  
As Sakuragi had heard his thoughts, his stare changed, and lightened up with an angry spark. He leaned forward and rudely slammed Rukawa against the lockers, and he held him there, his warm hands against his frozen shoulders.  
-Now stop it, alright? I'm fed up with you pretending to be a cyborg! No wonder you're neurasthenic, it can't be that you don't give a shit about anything!  
-I care about basketball. That's all.- Rukawa found the strength to lie.  
-No, you don't care about it, lately. You know you worsened in the last weeks. Don't lie to yourself!  
What do you know about it? I don't lie to myself. I only lie to you. Because I can't stand the idea of losing you, of reading disgust in your eyes. I know the truth. I don't like it, but I accept it.  
-Speak, shit!- Sakuragi commanded, shaking him against the lockers.  
-Alright, do you want me to talk?- Rukawa finally bursted, tired from endless night of disturbed sleep and hit by that siege that didn't seem to come to an end, -Alright, I'll speak! But don't complain, if what I'll say won't be fun!  
That's not talki... oh, well.  
Rukawa freed himself from Sakuragi's grip, he leaned forward and kissed him abruptly. He assaulted his lips like he was a ferocious beast with his prey, he pried them open with his tongue and licked his, then he leaned back, as suddenly as he had got close  
The fact that Sakuragi hadn't responded to the kiss hadn't passed unobserved. Rukawa took advantage of his bewilderment to grab his t-shirt and bag and run away, before bursting into tears for real, for the first time since he was a kid.  
You ruined everything, you ruined everything, you ruined everything...  
A hand grabbed the brink of his trousers, and Rukawa got bragged back. He fell to the ground.  
Yes, yes, please, beat me up... hurt me... kill me. So I won't have to live with the awareness that I disgust you.  
-Holy shit, Rukawa, then the idiot is me, eh?- Sakuragi brought himself in front of him, standing, his legs spread at the side of Rukawa's, who got surprised: it was really stupid, for a so skilled punk, to expose himself in such a way, risking a kick in the nuts. It was like he was looking for an instant knock-out.  
Then, everything cleared up: Sakuragi fell on his knees, astride Rukawa's thighs, and he couldn't do anything but close his eyes and wait for the unavoidable headbutt.  
Which didn't come.  
Rukawa opened his eyes carefully, and he found Sakuragi's angry face very close to his own: -Then the idiot is me?- Sakuragi repeated, -Why do you think I keep passing you the ball, even if I know that you'll play alone and get all the glory? Because I know you need basketball. Why do you think I'm here, losing my time to understand what the fuck is wrong with you? Because I'm actually worried for you. Why do you think...  
-Stop it.- Rukawa muttered, letting himself go until he was lying on the cold floor. -Stop it, please. Just beat me up to death and shut up.- he covered his eyes with an arm and waited.  
-Then the idiot is me.- Sakuragi repeated for the third time somewhere in the dark above Rukawa.  
Something wet and soft leaned on the Golden Rookie's lips, and he moved his arms, and with it he moved Sakuragi's too, who protested: -Hey, I didn't beat you when you kissed me!- Rukawa stared at him, thunderstruck.  
You're only doing this because I'm pretty.  
-You're only doing this because I'm pretty.- this time, Rukawa expressed his thoughts aloud.  
-Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're pretty!- Sakuragi answered, rolling his eyes, -Or I've had gone out, with Sendoh.  
-Sendoh?!  
-Oh, we're waking up, I see! Yes, Sendoh, he asked me out a week ago. Mitsui flirted with me, too, but I dumped him too.- he shook a hand, as it was a matter of small importance, to be dismissed quickly. -Listen.- he said after a while, -I'm trying again. But if you send me away again, I'm beating you.- before Rukawa could understand what he meant, Sakuragi leaned over him and kissed him. Rukawa stood, eyes wide open, tasting the touch of his lips, and his tongue asking for permission to get in.  
He stared at him while they exchanged a sweet, blazing kiss, because he didn't want to miss a second, he wanted to have clear in his mind who was kissing him. Sakuragi's eyelids shuddered and opened, and his eyes met Rukawa's. He deviated.  
-I mean, you kiss with your eyes open? Do you know it's creepy?  
-Why are you doing this?- Rukawa asked.  
-Oh, crap. Ru... Kaede, holy shit, I thought it was obvious. I like you, I care about you. I care about you in the way that makes me want to kiss and cuddle, not in the way that makes me want to pat you on the shoulder and spend evenings at the arcade.  
-What...?- Sakuragi snorted and he laid on Rukawa's chest. -You're impossible... but I think that's why I'm in love with you.  
He loves me. He loves me. He said he loves me.  
What if he's fooling me around?  
Rukawa took Sakuragi's head in his hands, he turned toward his face and for a while he could do anything but stare at his cheeks, pink with embarrassment, his eyes, lucid with commotion, happiness and... yes, he was telling the truth. He passed his hand beneath his tawny hair, while with the other one he caressed his lobe, then he pulled him closer to kiss him again, slowly, like he was relishing a taste of his favorite meal. And he had the vague impression that chicken with curry had just been overtaken by Hanamichi Sakuragi's mouth, for what concerned the scale of flavors. It was warm, wet, soft, he tasted like him, he tasted like both, it tasted like toothpaste and Pocari Sweat.  
-You're getting better. It's the second time you don't run away nor you beat me.- Sakuragi commented, smiling, when they was forced to stop to breathe. A punch, very light indeed, reached his side: -Ouch! Last famous words...- he gently laughed. Even if Rukawa hadn't said he loved him back, it was blatant it was so: his crisis was too strong to be about a mere physical attraction, and Sakuragi, who with the girls didn't play the field but seemed to perform magic with the boys, perfectly understood. He got up, setting him free, and he leaned a hand to help him get up as well: -Come on, Kitsune. Get dressed, you don't want to get a cold.- Rukawa looked at his own chest, realizing in that very moment he hadn't put on his t-shirt yet. He dressed rapidly, then his eyes run to Sakuragi again, in a mute request that was accepted with much pleasure. Sakuragi took his hand and they kissed again, slowly, just lightly touching each other's lips; then, a fist hit Rukawa's stomach. He was undone, and he bowed: -Ouch!  
-Serves you right. An eye for an eye.  
-Do'aho...- Sakuragi kept on smiling, unable to control his happiness.  
-Do we walk a while together, do we?- the redhead asked.  
-Nh... ok.- Rukawa answered. After fifteen minutes, Rukawa spoke, his head leaned over the bicycle he was pushing: -Hanamichi... me too.- Sakuragi moved his right hand at the center of his bike's handle, and with the other he reached Rukawa's and held it.  
-So... tomorrow you'll go back to the Rukawa we like so much?  
-Maybe.  
-What?! Maybe?! I will...  
-Just as long as you stay with me.- Rukawa's heart took a running start and jumped over the cliff. After a little while, he was met by Sakuragi's, who in a faint voice answered: -Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, it's been a while.  
> I've had quite a rough period lately.  
> My biggest thank you to everyone who will read this (feel free to leave a note if you liked it!) and mostly to Mrsklemzak, to whom this is dedicated, for leaving a comment asking me for more. Thank you, darling :)


End file.
